


Quicksilver [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Shadow Unit
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Quicksilver" by beccastareyesAuthor's original summary:In a lull during a 2007 case, Daphne and Hafs talk conspiracies and superpowers.





	Quicksilver [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quicksilver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299535) by [BeccaStareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaStareyes/pseuds/BeccaStareyes). 



[M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uR2-TtajmMUXbYvQBenBbVKw7rxBNbfh) | 4 MB | 7:42  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t1-WnVTRmC_FV27C8szI66nN4XsL6MIA) | 4 MB | 7:42

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks beccastareyes for permission to podfic this story.


End file.
